Certain disease states require treatment using one or more different medicaments.
US2007088271 describes a dispenser for medicaments comprising a first metering pump for insulin and a second metering pump for glucose or glucagon. A controller for both pumps is programmed to maintain a basal supply of insulin, and is responsive to a signal from a separate glucometer to dispense either additional insulin or glucose or glucagon as appropriate.
US2008262469 describes an integrated system for the monitoring and treating of diabetes, including an integrated receiver/hand-held medicament injection pen with electronics, for use with a continuous glucose sensor. In some embodiments, the receiver is configured to receive continuous glucose sensor data, to calculate a medicament therapy (e.g., via the integrated system electronics) and to automatically set a bolus dose of the integrated hand-held medicament injection pen, whereby the user can manually inject the bolus dose of medicament. US2008262469 further describes an integrated system for use with at least two hand-held medicament injection pens, such as both a medicament pump and a handheld medicament injection pen. Regardless of the type of medicament delivered and the delivery device used, the processor module includes programming to calculate the dose of that particular medicament in response to the continuous glucose sensor data.
WO2009004627 describes delivery of more than one therapeutic fluid as a means to control symptoms of a health conditions. More than one therapeutic fluid may be dispensed from more than one reservoir and delivered to a user's body via one or more cannula that penetrate the skin. The therapeutic fluids may be delivered by action of one or more pumping mechanisms that may be controlled by a processor in a portable, ambulatory device. The therapeutic fluids may optionally be insulin and one or more of an amylin analog, pramlintide acetate and an exenatide, and the health condition may optionally be diabetes.
WO2007049961 shows a device for regulating the concentration of glucose in the blood of a diabetes patient which comprises: a measuring means for measuring said concentration, a pump means for selectively introducing glucagon, glucose, or insulin into the body of the patient, for instance by means of at least one hypodermic needle to be inserted into the body of the patient, and a control means which receives signals from the measuring means which are representative of said concentration and which control the pump means on the basis of at least one reference value for said concentration pre-entered into the control means and a program. The device is embodied such that the measuring means and the pump means can be in substantially permanent contact with the bodily fluid or the blood of a patient.
US2007073267 describes injection devices, systems and methods for injecting two or more medicaments to a patient at a single injection site while preferably minimizing any mixing of the medicaments prior to delivery to the patient. The invention can also be used to sequentially deliver the medicaments to the patient in a repetitive manner. For example, the injection apparatus can sequentially provide a first medicament and then a second medicament to the patient during a first injection procedure. During a second injection procedure, the injection apparatus can again sequentially provide the first medicament and the second medicament to the patient either at the injection site of the first injection procedure or at a different injection site.
Some drug compounds need to be delivered in a specific relationship with each other in order to deliver the optimum therapeutic dose. The present patent application is of particular benefit where combination therapy is desirable, but not possible in a single formulation for reasons such as, but not limited to, stability, compromised therapeutic performance and toxicology.
For example, in some cases it might be beneficial to treat a diabetic with a long acting insulin (also may be referred to as the first or primary medicament) along with a glucagon-like peptide-1 such as GLP-1 or GLP-1 analog (also may be referred to as the second drug or secondary medicament). GLP-1 is derived from the transcription product of the proglucagon gene. GLP-1 is found in the body and is secreted by the intestinal L cell as a gut hormone. GLP-1 possesses several physiological properties that make it (and its analogs) a subject of intensive investigation as a potential treatment of diabetes mellitus.
There are a number of potential problems when delivering two active medicaments or “agents” simultaneously. The two active agents may interact with each other during the long-term, shelf life storage of the formulation. Therefore, it is advantageous to store the active components separately and only combine them at the point of delivery, e.g., injection, needle-less injection, pumps, or inhalation. However, the process for combining the two agents and then administering this combination therapy needs to be simple and convenient for the user to perform reliably, repeatedly and safely.
A further problem that may often arise is that the quantities and/or proportions of each active agent making up the combination therapy may need to be varied for each user or at different stages of their therapy. For example, one or more active agents may require a titration period to gradually introduce a patient to a “maintenance” dose. A further example would be if one active agent requires a non-adjustable fixed dose while the other active agent is varied. This other active agent may need to be varied in response to a patient's symptoms or physical condition. Because of such a potential problem, certain pre-mixed formulations comprising two or more active agents may not be suitable as these pre-mixed formulations would have a fixed ratio of the active components, which could not be varied by the healthcare professional or user.
Additional problems can arise where a multi-drug compound therapy is required, because many users cannot cope with having to use more than one drug delivery system or make the necessary accurate calculation of the required dose combination. Other problems arise where a drug delivery system requires the user to physically manipulate the drug delivery device or a component of the drug delivery device (e.g., a dose dialing button) so as to set and/or inject a dose. This may be especially true for certain users who are challenged with dexterity or computational difficulties.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide devices and/or methods for the delivery of two or more medicaments in a single injection or delivery step that is simple for the user to perform without complicated physical manipulations of the drug delivery device. The proposed programmable electro-mechanical drug delivery device overcomes the above-mentioned problems. For example, the proposed drug delivery device provides separate storage containers or cartridge retainers for two or more active drug agents.
These active drug agents are then only combined and/or delivered to the patient during a single delivery procedure. These active agents may be administered together in a combined dose or alternatively, these active agents may be combined in a sequential manner, one after the other. This may be just one programmable feature of the proposed electro-mechanical drug delivery device.
In addition, when a user sets a dose of the first or primary medicament, the proposed electro-mechanical micro-processor based drug delivery device automatically calculates the dose of the second medicament (i.e., non-user settable) based at least in part on a programmed therapeutic dose profile or programmed algorithm. In an example embodiment, the dose of the second medicament is calculated based only on the dose of the first or medicament and the therapeutic dose profile or the programmed algorithm. In an alternative arrangement, the proposed electro-mechanical micro-processor based drug delivery device automatically calculates the dose of the second medicament and/or a third medicament based on a programmed therapeutic dose profile or programmed algorithm. The profile used to compute the dose of the third medicament may or may not be the same type of profile used to compute the dose of the secondary medicament.
The drug delivery device also allows for the opportunity of varying the quantity of the medicaments. For example, one fluid quantity can be varied by changing the properties of the injection device (e.g., setting a user variable dose or changing the device's “fixed” dose). The second medicament quantity can be changed by manufacturing a variety of secondary drug containing packages with each variant containing a different volume and/or concentration of the second active agent. The user, for example a patient, a healthcare professional or any other person using the device, would then select the most appropriate secondary package or series or combination of series of different packages for a particular treatment regime.